Tapper Zukie
Tapper Zukie (or Tappa Zukie) (born David Sinclair, 1955, Kingston, Jamaica) is a reggae deejay and producer. Tapper was the nickname given to him by his grandmother in his youth, while Zukie was a name that came from his friends' association as a young boy - their gang was called 'The Zukies'. Throughout the 70's, Zukie released many albums and singles under his own name, but only released one album each in the 80's and 90's, while most of his work was producing other artists. Links To Peel Tapper Zukie spent time in England in the early 1970s, recording and performing live. This was when some rock critics and writers in the underground press were beginning to pay attention to reggae. In 1973-4, Zukie was mentioned in International Times record review columns by the paper's reggae specialist "Penny Reel" (Peter Simons), together with similar artists who would later gain airplay on Peel shows, like Big Youth, U Roy and I Roy, but Peel does not appear to have played any tracks by Tapper Zukie at this time. Nevertheless Peel was an avid fan of the artist and even had two albums from him in his Record Collection: Z. After Peel's grandson, Archie was born, he asked listeners on his 25 September 2003 show to suggest songs that featured the name 'Archie' which he could play. In the end, the only one Peel thought suitable, or actually possessed to be able to play on the show was Tapper Zukie's "Archie, The Red Nose Reindeer", which Peel admittedly wasn't Zukie's finest work. Shows Played ;1978 *21 November 1978: Archie, the Rednosed Reindeer (LP - Man Ah Warrior) Mer *21 December 1978: Get Ready (7”) New Star ;1980 *08 October 1980: M.P.L.A. ;1982 *10 May 1982: M.P.L.A. *Karl's Tape - May 1982 a: M.P.L.A. ;1983 *19 January 1983 (BFBS): Jailhouse Rock (album - Raggy Joey Boy) Mobiliser Music MMLP 33 *30 January 1983 (BFBS): Manners & Respect (album - Raggy Joey Boy) Mobiliser Music MMLP 33 *24 August 1983: Jah Jah Dub (LP-Tapper Zukie In Dub) Stars ;1986 *19 November 1986: It's About Time (album - Line Up And Come) Tappa (featuring U. Roy) ;1994 *25 February 1994: ‘Jah Is I Guiding Star (Various Artists CD - If Deejay Was Your Trade)’ (Blood & Fire) ;1995 *16 September 1995: Tappa Zukie In Dub (album - In Dub) Blood And Fire *23 September 1995: Falling Dub (album - In Dub) Blood And Fire *29 September 1995: 'Dub MPLA (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *30 September 1995: 'Tapper Zukie In Dub (CD-Tappa Zukie In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *06 October 1995: Prophecy Dub (CD - In Dub) Blood & Fire *03 November 1995: 'Rush I Some Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *10 November 1995: 'Jah Jah Dub' (Blood And Fire) *11 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Rush I Some Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *17 November 1995: 'Judgement Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) *18 November 1995 (BFBS): 'Jah Jah Dub (CD-In Dub)' (Blood & Fire) ;2003 *10 June 2003: Natty Princess Dub (10") Jamaican Recordings *25 September 2003: Archie, The Red Nose Reindeer (LP - Man Ah Warrior) Mer (JP: "Not one of his finest works, I think it's fair to say.") *09 October 2003: 'Natty Princess Dub' (10") Jamaican ;2004 *01 December 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Peace And Love' (12") (Stars) See Also *Record Collection: Z External Links *Wikipedia *Discogs *AllMusic Category:Artists